


Trials

by LadyApollo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chant of Light, Cullenlingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Riding, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/pseuds/LadyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita Lavellan, Ariella Trevelyan, and Cullen Rutherford have a romp at the Winter Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiefishgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/gifts).



The lights were dim in the hallway of the Winter Palace. Two short women giggled their way back to the Commander’s room, trying their best to be quiet. For the amount of spirits they had consumed, they were doing their best. 

Ariella rapped on the door softly, long manicured nails tapping gently. She pressed her face against the crack of the door. “Commander?”

Sarita was positioned directly behind Ari, pale hands resting on silk covered waist. “Is he in there?” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she pressed her body against Ariella’s.

“I do not know,” Ari paused a beat. “Let's find out, shall we?” She turned the doorknob gently and the two stumbled into the room. 

Cullen was indeed in the room, on the bed tucked in. His eyes had just closed when the women entered. “Maker's breath!” He exclaimed, nearly jumping out of the bed. When he realized it was Ari and Sarita, he was relieved, yet still cautious. “Is ah- is there something I can help you two with?” He knew that the two of them were up to no good when he saw the mischievous sparkle in Ari’s blue eyes, and the sinful smirk that graced Sarita’s lips. 

“We were hoping to help you, Commander.” Sarita purred. She slipped off her robe, revealing pale skin and lacy black smalls that matched her hair. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips, paying extra attention to the scar. 

A puddle of pale green silk was left on the floor as Ariella, in her own equally lacy white smalls, climbed on top of the bed, straddling his legs. “Commandant,” she giggled around the Orlesian word. “Pouvons-nous vous aider. We can help you, will you let us?” A white strap fell from her shoulder. 

“You both look so tempting,” Cullen growled. “Sin and purity come to tempt me.” His lips twitched into a smirk as Sarita joined them on the bed. The blanket blocked any flesh on flesh contact as Ariella climbed up his body, her hips coming to rest on his thighs. Sarita kneeled next to her, the difference in the two women a stark contrast.

“Maker, though darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure.” Ariella’s voice was low as she spoke the Chant of Light. She turned her head to Sarita, and placed tiny kisses on the elven woman’s ear. Sarita’s hands came to Ari’s hips with a low moan. The dark haired woman tilted her head slightly to the side, long waves brushing against peach skin. 

“What you have created, no one can tear asunder.” With a practiced hand, Ariella reached for Sarita’s face and cupped it, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“Maker’s breath, you blasphemous sinner.” Cullen’s voice was husky, eyes hooded with desire. Ariella glanced at him, a wicked smile on her face as she slipped the straps down Sarita’s arms. 

Ariella shifted up Cullen’s legs to rub her thinly covered heat against him. Sarita moved in to his face, placing hot kisses on his jawline. His eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure brought by the temptresses. Maker, they could have been desire demons at this point, but he was far too lost in the moment to care. As Ari grinded against his length, she continued with the Chant, her voice barely above a whisper. “Who knows me as You do? You have been there since before my first breath.” 

Sarita caught his bottom lip with her teeth, sucking gently. One pale hand slid to cup the back of his head.  
“You have seen me when no other would recognize my face.” Gently lifting herself up, Ari removed the blanket between her and Cullen. His eyes fluttered open as he stared incredulously at the two women. 

“You composed the cadence of my heart,” she breathed. Cullen ached, thrusting his hips upward while his tongue tasted Sarita’s sweet kisses. Ari slid back on top of him, his length straining against his smalls. “Through blinding mist, I climb.” Sarita stood, placing one foot on either side of his head. Ariella held on to her hips as she stepped out of her smalls, Cullen receiving the best seat in the house. 

“A sheer cliff, the summit shrouded in fog, the base endlessly far beneath my feet.” Sarita turned, taking the same stance as before, and Ariella’s tongue darted out and teased her bottom lip. She pulled Sarita to her, grinding her clothed wetness against him. Dipping her head down, she caught Cullen’s eyes right before licking along Sarita’s slit. “The Maker,” one hand came to part Sarita’s lower lips. “Is the rock,” she squirmed against Cullen again. “To which I cling.” Her lips trapped Sarita’s pearl, causing the elf to cry out, and tip her head back. 

Cullen growled, losing his vantage point. His hips bucked up involuntarily, and he groaned. “I cannot see the path,” he mumbled. 

With a smack of her lips, Ariella separated her mouth from Sarita’s sex, and gently guided her backwards for Cullen to have a taste. “Perhaps there is only abyss.” 

As Sarita gently moaned, Cullen pulled her atop his face, his tongue dipping deep into her depths. “Ah- Creators!” She groaned. 

“Trembling, I step forward.” Ariella lifted off of Cullen and removed her own smalls, then tossed them to the floor. Next she reached for his, and pulled them to his knees. His cock was an angry red-purple, throbbing and swaying from lack of use. “In darkness enveloped.” Her lips wrapped around his shaft, taking his member to the back of her throat. He groaned, which caused Sarita to moan and twitch on top of his mouth. 

 

Quickly, she joined her hand with her mouth and sucked, the head of his cock making a satisfying pop when she finally pulled away. “Though all before me is shadow,” she smiled wickedly at Sarita who was still face-to-face with her. “Yet the maker shall be my guide.” Sarita positioned Cullen’s length at Ari’s entrance. he groaned at the sensation, already so close. This was not what he’d expected when retiring for the evening, but he wouldn’t complain. Orlais seemed to bring out the debauchery in the two women. 

“I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the Maker’s Light and nothing that He has wrought shall be lost.” Ari punctuated the phrase by impaling herself on Cullen’s cock, her body stiff as she accustomed to his girth. He lapped at Sarita’s juices, and the raven haired woman leaned forward to kiss Ariella again. Limbs were tangled as they both removed breast bands, freeing the rest of their bodies for exploration. 

Ariella mumbled against Sarita’s mouth as she moaned softly. Sarita reached for the blonde woman’s hips, bucking her own as Cullen tongue fucked her. Ariella could feel him pulsing inside of her. Sarita set the pace, rocking Ari back and forth on Cullen. “Maker!” Cullen nearly screamed, muffled by Sarita. 

“I am not alone.” Ariella panted against Sarita’s mouth. “Even as I-” a deep breath, a long drawn out moan. “Even as I stumble on the path with my eyes closed, yet I see The Light is here.” One of Cullen’s hands was on Sarita’s hip, the other on Ari’s leg. The trio were quiet for a while, save for the moans, sighs, and heavy breathing as each one neared their climax at different intervals. 

Sarita reached her climax first, pushing her mouth desperately to Ari’s, all teeth and fire and passion. She convulsed around Cullen’s prying tongue, moaning against Ariella, and bracing herself on his stomach. “Creators,” she breathed again, her body wracked with pleasure. She was the first to roll to the side of the bed, propping her head on her hand to watch her lovers finish. 

Ariella rode Cullen hard, harder than she’d ever ridden some of her competing horses. “Draw your last breath my friends, cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky.” Ariella screamed as she came undone around Cullen, tipping her head back and letting blonde waves fly wild. Sarita watched with a tempted smile on her face, climbing atop Cullen again to caress the blonde’s breasts. Cullen’s release was not far behind Ariella’s, the view of the two women together on top of him the last thing he saw before stars exploded behind his eyes. A few more thrusts and he had emptied his seed into the blonde, a twitch here and there as he came down. 

Cullen’s voice was low as he finished the line from the Chant. “Rest at the Maker’s right hand, and be Forgiven.” Both women curled on either side of the Commander, sweat soaked bodies pressed together. It wasn’t long before they were all asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> join me in the sin dumpster: ladyapollo3583.tumblr.com


End file.
